Broken Love
by BlackLouie
Summary: When Shenzi and Banzai decide that it's time for them to start a family, Scar is not happy with their choice and makes them leave, but that doesn't mean escape him without a death consequence, now Shenzi and Banzai must find another place to stay before the other hyenas kill them. For all that they know, Ed is the only one by their side. Can Shenzi and Banzai escape this?
1. Shenzi's Love

**First comes a little bit of friendship talk, then comes love. Two hyenas trying to make out brings problems to the whole outlanders in the graveyard, problems meaning Scar and his plans to make sure Shenzi and Banzai are not in a big relationship…**

Shenzi was resting in the graveyard in one of the elephant skulls, she was having another dream that she and Banzai had two kids and Ed had to take care of them when they were out on their honeymoon.

"Hey wake up!" A voice called to her loudly.

Shenzi blinked her eyes open, her vision was clearing up as she noticed Banzai staring down at her. He was looking eager to leave on another mission that Scar had called for.

"What? Oh Banzai, thank goodness it's you." Shenzi sighed with relief.

"Who else would wake you up every morning, we must get Mufasa's cubs. They are headed this way soon, so we have to stay low until we hear them." Banzai explained. Ed laughed in the back ground.

"Shut up Ed! They might get scared and decided to leave!" Banzai hissed.

Ed became silent and started to watch outside from within the elephant skull. He looked out from the missing eyes of the skull, he was trying to see if Simba and his friend Nala were coming by.

Scar was at the end of the graveyard just in case the cubs were cornered at the bottom of the cliff where he sat.

" _Simba and Nala should be here at anytime soon."_ Scar thought to himself, looking down for anyone that was there.

Suddenly, the hyenas heard the sound of a kid laughing like he was tough. They jumped out from the elephant skull and laughed back, the two young cubs and the bird back away and tried to run, but Shenzi blocked their path.

"Where do you all think you're going?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah, we can have what's lion around!" Banzai laughed.

Ed laughed too, trapping the two cubs.

"Well I'm leaving!" Zazu was trying to leave but Banzai grabbed him by the tail and Shenzi helped him toss the talking bird into the birdie boiler. The bird screamed as he was blasted back to the Pridelands never to be seen again, or so they thought.

"Why don't you all pick on your own size!" Simba growled.

"Like you!" Shenzi sneered back as she leaped on the hill to attack Simba and Nala. Both cubs dashed away, but found out that the hyenas were in front of them somehow. They both dashed up an elephant skull, Banzai almost chomped them up but missed as the two cubs slid down the elephant bones and landed hard. They both started climbing a steep hill, Nala was having trouble.

"Simba help me!" Nala cried. Shenzi opened her mouth to eat her, but she was slashed right in the side of her face by Simba. The two cubs ran into a cave and tried to climb a large cliff, Scar watched them try as he saw his hyenas trapping them.

" _Good, now you all can kill Simba and I will rule the Pridelands…"_ Scar thought.

"Hey Shenzi, before we eat them, I always wanted to say this, but I don't know how to put it." Banzai sighed.

"Hurry up Banzai, say what you need to say before they run!" Shenzi hissed.

"I… Love you." Banzai stared into her eyes, Shenzi smiled and did the same, this did not please Scar, he growled at them.

"Hey we better kill the cub!" Banzai noticed that Simba and Nala were still there, looking scared. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed leaped at the same time, they almost landed on Simba until they were beaten away by Mufasa. He clawed them and wounded them, Shenzi was knocked off her feet as Banzai and Ed tried to fight. Banzai ripped a piece of Mufasa's fur out while trying to battle him. Ed was going to run, but he was kicked down by the tough lion. All of them were cornered by Mufasa.

"Ow please ow!" Banzai yelped.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa roared at them all.

"Okay we are going to shut the hell up right now!" Banzai replied.

"Calm down, we're really sorry." Shenzi was scared.

"If you ever come near my son again!" Mufasa threatened them.

"Oh this is your son?" Shenzi acted like she was confused.

"Oh yours!" Banzai giggled a little bit.

"Did you know that?" Shenzi asked.

"No I didn't know, did you?" Banzai answered.

"No of course not!" Shenzi replied.

"No." Banzai whispered.

"Ed?" Both Shenzi and Banzai asked in unison.

Ed nodded and Mufasa let out a huge roar that rattled the bones, the hyenas dashed off. Mufasa took Simba and Nala home while Scar didn't look so pleased. He walked back to the bottom of the graveyard so that he could talk to Shenzi and Banzai about their behavior.

"Shenzi! Banzai!" Scar called them.

"Ow… Yes Scar?" Banzai was still hurt.

"What's wrong boss?" Shenzi asked.

"What were you two doing back there?" Scar demanded an answer.

"What did we do? We were trying to kill Simba!" Banzai replied.

"No! Before that! You both were talking about love! No! You two work for me for a reason, it's not to fall in love, it's to help me take over the kingdom!" Scar hissed.

"Well Banzai and I have known each other and I thought we should just be more than friends." Shenzi smiled.

"No! No love is allowed here!" Scar slashed her. Banzai growled he leaped on Scar but he was pushed off and slashed in the throat.

"Banzai!" Shenzi cried.

"I'm alright, he didn't do it that hard." Banzai choked, then he got up and was ready to attack Scar again.

"If you attack me again, I will kill her." Scar took Shenzi into his arms and held her in a locked position.

"No! Don't kill her!" Banzai yelled.

"Fine, she's yours, but no love!" Scar walked away.

"Wow, love is not allowed, can you believe that?" Shenzi growled.

"Well, it's getting late and it's time to get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to help Scar's silly ass." Banzai grumbled and fell asleep next to Ed. Shenzi walked to her special made place in the elephant skull, she curled up and rested there. Ed was snoring, but Banzai didn't care, he just wanted Shenzi to know that he loves her.

" _What did I do to deserve this? Banzai and I should be able to fall in love and have a family."_ Shenzi thought.

Shenzi had another dream:

" _Psst! Shenzi…." A voice called._

" _What do you want?" Shenzi was looking around, feeling afraid of what was coming up to her._

 _A figure of a lion was walking towards her, trying to tell her something._

" _You now that love is not allowed in the outlands, if you fall in love with one that goes by the name Banzai or anyone else, you are disloyal to your group." The voice spoke._

" _Why should I listen? Banzai is my true love, I love him a lot and nothing is going to stop us from being together!" Shenzi broke into a run, but the lion slashed her face and pinned her down. She was held down by her throat, she was choking._

" _Are you going to disobey orders from Scar?" The lion asked._

" _Scar does not matter to me! I will do everything I can to spend my life on getting a family started!" Shenzi grunted and choked more._

" _Fine, you chose your fate!" The lion raised his paw to slash her throat out, when the blow hit her, the dream was gone…._

Shenzi woke up quickly and noticed that she was back in the cave with Banzai and Ed, they were still asleep that night. Shenzi sighed and looked towards the entrance of the cave, nothing seemed to be coming in to disturb them so she fell back to sleep.

Scar was watching them still, he finally turned around and walked back to the Pridelands to check on Mufasa and the others, he wanted to know if he could take Simba out to the gorge and let him stay in there while the wildebeests came down to stomp on him but without Mufasa knowing about the stomping on Simba part.

" _I want this to go really well, if I can get Shenzi and Banzai to stop trying to fall in love, this plant to kill Mufasa will surely work."_ Scar grinned to himself.

Shenzi was still asleep, Banzai woke up and walked outside to get a drink in the pridelands without being seen. He was still worried that Scar was watching them, he really wanted to spend time with Shenzi instead of capturing Simba and planning to kill Mufasa, he thought since Scar and Mufasa were brothers, they can fight for the pridelands themselves. Banzai knew that Scar didn't need them.

" _Don't worry Shenzi, we will run away once we are signaled by Scar!"_ Banzai grinned to himself.

 **Okay I will stop right here because this is my third lion king story that I had to write since the others didn't like the past ones I made so far. So this is the final decision for the lion king fanfics that I'm making, if I get reviews I will continue writing this story. If not, I will quit trying to make lion king stories and continue to work on Sonic and Pokemon stories since I'm good at that stuff:3 Please please please review and tell me what you think:3**


	2. Escape From The Hyenas

**BlackLouie: Well thanks for reviewing the first chapter! That was just a short beginning for what's going on, now we are moving on!**

 **Shenzi: Um, why do you have to make Scar so mean! I wanna rewrite of this!**

 **Banzai: Me too!**

 **Ed: Ha ha ha! (Yeah! We wanna rewrite and we are going to get you!)**

 **BlackLouie: Shoot! Gotta run folks! The story is below! *Hyenas chase BlackLouie away.***

The next morning Banzai was waking Shenzi up again as usual, she woke up and yawned, then she got ready for Scar's plan to get Simba into the stampede.

"Are you ready Shenzi? I made us a plan." Banzai asked.

"A plan? For what, trying to make us mess up again?" Shenzi was confused.

"No, we are running away. We are going to tell Scar that we quit." Banzai smiled.

"Why? I like what we do and I want us to have love where we live." Shenzi replied.

"Yeah, but do you think Scar would want that?" Banzai asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Well… I guess not. Where do you think we should go?" Shenzi wondered, looking at Ed who was playing with a spider web in the corner of the cave.

"Listen, we will find out as we are escaping." Banzai whispered, they heard Scar stepping into the elephant skull.

"Are you three coming or do I have to make you?" Scar sneered at them.

"We are coming boss." Banzai replied, the three of them walked out the elephant skull and followed Scar into the Pridelands and they started to pass the wildebeests, who were too busy munching on the grass.

"Hide here and I will give you three the signal." Scar walked up a cliff so to show them what the signal looked like. The hyenas nodded to him and smiled. He jumped of the side of the cliff and went to the pride rock to get Simba.

"Are we going to run away yet?" Shenzi asked.

"No, not yet, we wait for the signal from Scar, then we talk to him." Banzai grinned.

"I don't know about this Banzai, I have a feeling that Scar isn't going to let us go that easily. If he finds out that we are still in love, he might kill us." Shenzi explained.

"But not if we quit." Banzai's grin grew bigger.

Ed tilted his head in confusion.

"And what is Ed going to do without us?" Shenzi was looking at Ed, she didn't want him to work with the others by himself.

"Ed? Don't worry Shenzi, he's coming with us!" Banzai smiled, he was trying to cheer her up.

"Alright, I guess it will be okay if we tell him." Shenzi replied with a smile. She loved Banzai and she was ready to mate with him and start a family of her own. Scar gave the hyenas his signal, while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walked outside. Shenzi and Banzai walked over to Scar, the looked at him.

"What are you doing? Scare the wildebeests into the stampede you idiots! Do as I say before I claw your asses!" Scar growled.

"Scar sir, we need to talk to you." Banzai started to say something.

"What is it, you need to make it fast!" Scar hissed.

"It's about Shenzi and I quitting. You said that love is not allowed in this clan of ours, so we are going to leave, we are going to start a family. You can fight Mufasa yourself, but the three of us are leaving." Banzai explained.

"Fine, if you won't stay, you may go, but that doesn't mean I will let you leave alive. The other hyenas are still working with me and so is Ed. Isn't that right silly boy?" Scar was keeping Ed with him.

Ed wanted to travel with Shenzi and Banzai.

"No, anyone else that goes with them dies!" Scar pulled Ed back.

"Ed, don't worry about us. Shenzi and I will be okay." Banzai sighed.

"We don't want to leave you, but if this is for us to fall in love and start a family, then we have to go." Shenzi was ready to walk off and leave.

Scar watched them.

"Ed, I'm so glad you chose to stay, aren't you?" Scar grinned at him.

Ed laughed and kicked him.

"Listen! If you do not follow my orders I will send you out there with them, and I can kill you too!" Scar roared.

Ed flinched and walked over to the wildebeests and tried to scare them into the gorge where Simba was waiting, but he had no luck. One of the beests kicked him and threw him to the other side of the grassy area. Scar facepalmed and went to get the other hyenas to help.

* * *

Shenzi and Banzai were having fun, they talked about what their family was going to be like. They also starting mating while they walked and talked. Shenzi pulled Banzai down a hill and they rolled, Shenzi was laughing. Banzai was on top of her.

Suddenly, there was laughing coming from behind them. Scar was there as well, he was furious at them.

"Well, you both seem happy together, I'm just going to have to break the party. I told you both before that you will not leave without a consequence." Scar grinned, all of the hyenas behind them were ready to attack, Ed was about to run up to Shenzi and Banzai, but two hyenas blacked him.

"You are not going anywhere!" One tough looking hyena growled.

"Yeah! You are staying with us!" The other hyena hissed.

Ed tried to pass them, but he was pinned down. Scar spoke once more.

"You and Banzai will die right here and right now! Attack!" Scar called on his other hyenas to kill them.

"Oh no! Come on Shenzi!" Banzai pushed her up the hill and to the other side of the cliff area. Banzai was having a hard time climbing up.

"Now I know how Nala felt!" Banzai growled.

"Hurry Banzai! One is right behind you!" Shenzi pointed to the tough hyena coming up the cliff towards Banzai.

Banzai kicked the hyena down, causing it to fall on top of the other hyenas. Scar watched as the hyenas were falling off the long cliff.

"Noooooooooooo!" Scar yelled out loud.

"Oof! Sorry sir." One of the hyenas gasped.

"You idiots! They are getting away!" Scar roared.

"We better catch them!" Another hyena was ahead of the group, Ed was forced to chase his own friends and kill them.

"I killed Mufasa, but you both have gone too far!" Scar was also chasing them for only a few miles, then he let the other hyenas to the work. He turned back to the pridelands to tell everyone what happened to Simba and Mufasa.

"Did we lose them Banzai?" Shenzi asked, she didn't hear much of anything.

"I think we did." Banzai replied feeling like no one was chasing him off.

"Man, where do you think we should go?" Shenzi asked, they were deep in the jungle now.

"I don't know, but maybe we can find another pack of hyenas." Banzai smiled and they continued their journey.

Shenzi was worried about Ed, since he was forced into killing them, Scar doesn't want them back into the evil clan.

" _What have I done? Ed has to suffer with Scar's mess. Oh Banzai, why did I fall in love with you? Why did we have to tell him about leaving? Now he wants us killed."_ Shenzi thought.

"Oh Shenzi, I think we should forget about Scar, he's nothing but an old bully." Banzai was cheering her up.

"Yeah, you're right. He is nothing but a bully. We must keep going though, I can sense the other hyenas nearby." Shenzi nodded. Banzai nodded back and they both broke into a run, the hyenas that chased them were sniffing the area.

"I think they went straight ahead!" The tough hyena grumbled, the other hyenas nodded and they broke into a run, following Shenzi and Banzai's path.

"We must follow Scar's orders Ed, we will not turn our backs on him!" A smaller hyena of the group was speaking to him.

Ed only laughed sadly and followed them.

* * *

Scar was at priderock, telling the lionesses about Mufasa and Simba…

"So is it with a heavy heart, but we are starting with a new era, which lion and hyena come together in this great new world of ours!" Scar called out the hyenas that stayed to help Scar take over. 10,000 of them laughed and walked into the pridelands.

"Oh no." Nala cried.

"No, why are you doing this!" Sarabi hissed.

"You know that I was meant to be king since they died!" Scar hissed.

"Why does it have to come down to this?" Another lioness asked.

"We are starting tomorrow morning. The lions will hunt and the hyenas will work." Scar was not listening to their complaints anymore.

The pridelands were being taken over by Scar without Shenzi or Banzai in the mix.

* * *

In the jungle…

"Are we out of the jungle yet? I wanna live somewhere in another pack." Shenzi complained.

"No, we are not there yet and I think we should stop here for the night, the others are not following us right now." Banzai answered, he found a nearby cave under the cliff. Shenzi followed him, she felt safe in the cave.

"Oh and you will have to get up early tomorrow because we are fugitives." Banzai sighed.

"Okay, but if I'm not awake, can you wake me up?" Shenzi asked him before he fell asleep.

"Yes, I will wake you up as always." Banzai smiled.

Shenzi smiled back, she knew that he could count on him. Shenzi went to sleep and she was having a hard time. Her dream was like a nightmare:

 _Another lion walked up to her, it was Scar. He was cornering her and ready to kill her. He had Banzai in his jaws, the hyena was dead, he had a broken neck with blood dripping from it. Scar threw Banzai's dead body at her._

" _You will be next!" Scar was walking over to her. Shenzi broke into a run and Scar leaped on her. They battled and fought against each other, trying kill. Shenzi didn't like fighting as much as Banzai did, but she was trying to flip Scar off of her. Scar held her down by the throat and slashed her._

 _Everything went black… She was gone from her dream once again…_

Shenzi woke up and looked at the cave entrance, she let out a sigh of relief and looked around and saw that Banzai was still asleep. She rested her head on her paws and went to sleep again, no other dreams bothered her for the rest of the night. She felt safe with Banzai.

The next morning they were off again. The other hyenas found the cave they were sleeping in and sniffed around in it. Ed was searching for them too, his heart was now filled with hate and anger, he wanted to help get rid of the two fugitives as well.

"Hey, I think they are still up head! Come on! Let's go!" They other hyena shouted.

Ed laughed evilly and ran after his group. Banzai and Shenzi heard the sound of laughing and running.

"I think they are still after us! We need to hurry up and find a safe place!" Banzai was panting.

"You think?" Shenzi looked back and saw Ed, he was angry at them and leaped on top of Shenzi before she had a chance to move in the other direction. Banzai gasped as he turned around and attacked Ed. He pounced on him and bit him.

"Run away Shenzi! I will be okay!" Banzai quickly warned her. Shenzi looked at Banzai, he was holding Ed down by the throat.

"Banzai, please don't kill Ed, he is good inside…" Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Shenzi, I won't. I'm just going to slit it a tiny bit." Banzai was cutting Ed's throat softly, Ed panicked and snapped out of it. He realized that he attacked Banzai. He was about to run away, but Banzai blocked his path.

"No! You are coming with us! Scar will have to deal with me if he doesn't like it!" Banzai growled.

Scar finally found the party that was out chasing Shenzi and Banzai. He found the hyenas panting.

"Did you kill them like I asked you to?" Scar asked.

"No, they took Ed as well, he left us to stay with them." One hyena was panting.

"You idiots!" Scar slashed them.

"This will never work. Come on, leave alone. If they do come back with their family, I want you to kill them." Scar hissed.

"Right." The hyenas nodded.

"Come on, let's make the lionesses work before they find out that it's okay to be lazy." Scar led them out of the jungle and back to the pridelands.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were safe from harm. They panted and continued walked forward.

"Hey I think we are out of the jungle. We made it!" Banzai saw a new land. It was full of grass and trees, and a waterfall. It was like a paradise for hyenas.

"Hey, I think I see a white colored hyena." Shenzi spotted it.

"Yeah, let's go and say hello." Banzai walked towards her.

"What are you doing here? This is our place." The white hyena growled, she tensed up.

"Hey, we are only here because Shenzi and I want to start a family and this lion wants us dead." Banzai explained.

"Who is this lion you speak of?" She asked.

"His name is Scar, he hates us." Banzani answered.

"Fine, I will go and get the leader." The white hyena stormed off quickly, she was the smallest of her pack.

She soon came back with the leader, she was bigger than Shenzi.

"What do you three want?" She growled.

"They said that a lion chased them here." The small white hyena explained.

"He did? Well why are you here?" The leader asked Shenzi.

"I want to start a family with Banzai and we need a place to live in." Shenzi replied.

"You may stay here for a while, but you have to follow our rules." The huge hyena sneered.

"What is your name?" Shenzi asked.

"My name is Truffle." The female white hyena answered.

"And my name is Trina." The small white hyena smiled.

"I'm Shenzi and this is my mate Banzai." Shenzi introduced Banzai and herself.

"Yeah, and Ed is over there." Banzai pointed to the laughing hyena.

"Is he always like that?" Truffle asked.

"Yeah, he never talked before in his life." Banzai shrugged.

"Oh. Well come with us. We will show you around the place." Trina replied.

"What is this place?" Shenzi asked.

"You are in Kenya." Truffle smiled.

"Really? This is great!" Banzai jumped up. Ed laughed and tackled Trina.

Trina pushed him away and followed her leader, the matriarch of the pack.

"Ed, give her respect." Shenzi knocked him over. Ed giggled and followed the rest of the group.

They all talked and laughed about each other's stories and history.

 **Shenzi and Banzai have gone through a lot since Scar chased them and now Ed is back on their team, but what will Shenzi do when they have babies? Will they return to Scar's pack and continue to work with him or will they flee to another place and rise the young hyenas to become better than Scar's pack? There will be more soon, please continue to read and review!**


	3. A Day In Kenya

**BlackLouie: SO SORRY GUYS! But I'm not much of a Lion King story writer so please read the 1st two chapters before you enter this one! I have been busy almost the whole year now. So yes! I'm been working for a year with no break to continue this. But if you are waiting, thank you! Do not forget to review!**

Truffle and Trina showed them around Kenya. Other hyenas in the pack were mostly male. Shenzi saw the biggest male hyena. He slowly walked over to them, he was looking at Shenzi.

"Well, what do we have here?" The male hyena grinned. Banzai growled at him.

"She's mine tough guy!" Banzai got in front of his mate. Shenzi giggled.

"Jade, that's enough!" Truffle growled. She was the leader of the pack and did not want anyone interuppting the explorers. Ed pounced on the male hyena and started a fight.

"Hey! You do that again and you will be lunch!" Jade growled.

"JADE LEAVE!" Truffle roared. The male hyena turned and left them to continue hunting.

"Sorry, Jade can be an idiot sometimes." Trina sighed.

"That's alright, Scar is worse. He's a lion, plus he controls us and tells us what to do. If we do not do it right, he will beat us up." Banzai explained.

"That's horrible, we do not treat our pack like that, but only if the betray us." Truffle gasped in horror. She finally lead them to their new den. It was empty and no other hyena would use it. Ed leaped into the den first, landing on his head.

"Ed! You are such a silly hyena!" Shenzi giggled, she watched Ed land on his head. Ed laughed too. Banzai only grinned and thanked Truffle and Trina.

"You're all welcome to become part of this pack." Truffle smiled, the huge white hyena turned to leave as Trine followed her out.

"Is that her young one?" Banzai asked, he noticed how small Trina was compared to Truffle.

"It could be. I wouldn't mess around too much, this pack is different than our old one." Shenzi replied, giving her plan some thought. Finally she rested her head on her paws and took a nap. Ed did too.

Banzai sighed and walked out of the cave to get a drink of water. He was thristy from running around a lot. Scar had them tied up this time.

 _"If we go back, what would that do? AS much as I hate to think about it, there is no turning back. But we could find it nice living here in Kenya for a while."_ Banzai thought, he was thinking about the issue real hard. Knowing that Scar is taking over the Pride Lands, he is very rich with joy and kindness for those who stayed.

"Hey! Are you the one that pounced me?" Jade finally walked over to Banzai.

"No. Ed did that! I'm Banzai!" Banzai panicked. He looked into Jade's eyes.

"You look just like him." Jade replied before leaving him alone to drink.

"Hey, you need to chill ok? Ed was only looking around, he's been silly and he will continue to be." Banzai growled, he tensed up.

"Me? Chill! Ha! Look who's talking, I'm hunting. Are you coming?" Jade asked him before leaving.

"Well, Shenzi and Ed are napping and I'm not so tired... Ok!" Banzai agreed to go with him. Jade nodded and they both walked together side by side. Banzai was sniffing the ground for any wild animals to eat.

"Do you smell something Banzai?" Jade asked.

"I can smell-" Banzai was cut off by a cheerful voice.

"Jade the maid!" A hyena pounced on Jade from the bushes.

"Terk! Why are you here?" Jade asked.

"I wanted to hunt too!" The white male hyena grinned.

"Get off please before you will be lunch!" Jade growled at him.

"No need to get pissed, geez. I'll leave you two be." He finally walked back to the camp to eat.

"Hey Jade, I found a rabbit and I killed him while you were talking to Terk." Banzai heard the name.

"Oh, nice. Take it back and give it to Truffle. She needs to eat." Jade smiled.

"Ok. Wait..." Banzai turned around to ask Jade a question since he knew about the pack.

"Yes?" Jade responded.

"Is Trina related to Truffle?" Banzai asked, he looked at Jade in the eyes.

"Well yes. Trina is Truffle's daughter." Jade answered.

"She acted like an adult." Banzai smiled.

"She is one. But her size is small. She is just like her father." Jade replied.

"Her father? What happened to him?" Banzai questioned him.

"He died. A lion came here one day and killed him. They battled real hard, but Trina's father couldn't make it from the last attack." Jade was looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"You were young at that time." Banzai guessed.

"Correct. I was a cub." Jade replied.

"So who was this lion? What did he look like?" Banzai asked.

"He was a huge lion. He was a gold color." Jade answered.

"Oh. So he has no relation to Scar." Banzai looked a little confused, but he sighed.

"Well you are lucky. Your pack leader is a lion and he never killed you yet." Jade looked back at him.

"No, but he is going to kill us now." Banzai replied.

"Stay here, and you will be safe." Jade sighed.

"I'm going to take this rabbit back to Truffle now. I hope you're ok." Banzai dashed off with the rabbit in his jaws.

Jade continued to hunt for his own food. Finally Terk came back.

"Hey! Can I hunt too?" Terk laughed and leaped around.

"Yeah, come on you idiot, let's go." Jade growled at him.

* * *

Shenzi finally woke up and walked over to the lake to get a drink. She noticed that Banzai was missing. She look to her right and saw a hyena carrying a rabbit. It was Banzai!

"Hey Banzai! Is that for us?" Shenzi asked.

"No, it's for Truffle, Jade was hunting for her." Banzai answered as he took the rabbit up to a larage den. Truffle was talking to Trina about them.

"Hey, I heard you need to eat." Banzai placed the rabbit down next to her. Truffle sniffed it and looked at it.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a rabbit. Do you eat rabbits?" Banzai tilted his head to one side.

"Of course I do." Truffle bent down and started to eat. Banzai left her den. Trina watched him go. Then she turned to her mother and poked at the rabbit. She wanted to eat too.

"Hey, Jade was telling me about a lion that came into the pack. He said that the lion was gold in color and he killed Truffle's mate." Banzai told her the story.

"Yeah, the lion has no relation to Scar, right?" Shenzi asked.

"Nope. This was years ago." Banzai replied.

"Years ago? Wow, such a long time ago." Shenzi finished drinking and she returned to the den.

The sun was going down and they were going to be tired if they didn't go to bed soon.

"I guess this is our new life." Banzai yawned.

"Yes Banzai. But it will be a good life. No more orders from Scar, no more being bossed around." Shenzi yawned too. She fell asleep. Ed was laughing.

"Shut up Ed and go back to sleep!" Banzai yelled at him.

Banzai placed his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Ed did the same but his one foot was stuck out.

 _Shenzi was in a dark place, she turned around and saw a lion. This time, it was not Scar. It was the golden lion that Banzai was talking about. He walked up to her and didn't attack at all. Instead he started talking to her._

 _"What is it that you wish young hyena?" The lion asked her, she was still too afraid to say anything._

 _"Y-you, are talking to me, right?" Shenzi was shaking._

 _"Yes. What is it that you wish?" The lion asked again._

 _"Well, I wish that Scar can understand us. He really hates love." Shenzi replied._

 _"Love? Hate? Why?" The lion asked._

 _"Wait... You're the lion that killed Trina's father." Shenzi knew who it was finally. The lion chuckled and looked down at her._

 _"Trina's father was not killed on purpose. It was to finally give us peace." The lion replied._

 _"Peace? For who? You?" Shenzi snickered. The lion growled._

 _"No! It is a sign of peace for all packs! Even yours!" The lion roared._

 _"Ok! No need to get upset." Shenzi backed away a few inches._

 _"If you want to have peace. Start training. Get rid of Scar." The lion replied._

 _"Just like you killed Trina's father. He was a hyena you know. You call that peace!?" Shenzi growled._

 _"That hyena was a traitor! He wanted to get rid of us when we did nothing wrong!" The lion explained._

 _"So does this means Truffle is a traitor too?" Shenzi sighed._

 _"No. Truffle knows what to do." The lion answered._

 _"What is your name?" Shenzi asked._

 _"My name is Gold." The male lion replied._

 _"Just gold?" Shenzi asked._

 _"Yes." He answered._

 _"Do we have to go back and attack Scar?" Shenzi wondered._

 _"I do not know. But you must get rid of him before he gets rid of you." Gold replied before leaving her in the darkness._

 _"Kill him before he kills us..." Shenzi repeated to herself. Gold slashed her throat and everything went black..._

Shenzi woke up the next day. She knew the lion was right. She had to find a way to kill Scar and free the hyenas from his wrath.

"Shenzi? Are you up?" Banzai peeked in the den and saw her.

"Yeah, I just had a dream." Shenzi replied.

"About what?" Banzai wanted to know.

"About this gold lion. He came to me and said that we have to kill Scar before he kills us. It is the only way to free the others." Shenzi explained.

"Oh. Well we shall see. Right now, let's go hunt. Truffle would be happy if we did." Banzai beckoned her to follow. Ed was behind her.

"Do you think we can fight?" Shenzi asked.

"I'm sure we can. We got the white hyenas to help us anyway." Banzai laughed.

"Yeah, we do." Shenzi giggled. With that, they all started to hunt for food that morning. Truffle woke up and noticed that Trina was with Jade. They were talking to each other as usual.

Truffle walked out of her den to get food from the pile, she also walked over to the lake to drink. Every time she looked into the lake, she saw the gold lion and Trina's father. She sighed and walked back to her den to eat.

 **Sorry guys, but I will have to stop the story here. I will update this soon! I hope you all liked it so far and please review! I would love to hear what you guys think of this! :)**


	4. Changes

**I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry guys that I haven't been updating this story, I've been so busy in my life and I'm trying my best to make this fanfic continue.**

 **Here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

Truffle called Jade and Terk to her den. She was really meaning to talk to them about their new members.

Terk gave his leader a smile while Jade looked bored and stern as usual. Trina started to peek in on the conversation. She wanted to hear all of what her mother had to say.

"Terk, Jade. I called you both here because our new members will be living with us now. I know there are 35 of us and three of them makes 38 of us in total. We need to keep an eye on them." Truffle finally showed she was serious for once.

"I don't think they mean any harm Truffle, besides you were showing them around, right?" Terk was bouncing around her in the den. She snapped at him to sit down. He sat down next to Trina and Jade.

"Well for now, we should look nice and be nice but also stay alert, you never if they will turn their backs on this group." Truffle explained it more clearly. Terk understood her as well as Jade and Trina who quietly left the den, wanting to play.

Jade finally shrugged at his leader and left the den, he was getting tired of doing things for her, but he did them to keep his rank. Being deputy of Kenya was not easy, but it was helpful for him. He walked over to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's den, it was empty.

"They must be hunting for Truffle. They better eat something too before they end up dying." Jade snorted and walked into his den to nap. Trina was in his den, hiding. She started to pounce on him, but she landed beside him. Jade didn't open an eye, he was asleep.

"Jade? Are you awake because if you are, tell Truffle that I'm going to play in the forest and go deeper so that I can learn how to hunt, okay?" Trina spoke to the sleeping hyena. He didn't respond so she left the den and went into the deep forest.

She caught a few sights of the gray hyenas. Shenzi was talking to Banzai while Ed was sniffing the air to find prey. Trina watched them for a few moments and then she finally started sneaking around them. She was going to go deep into the forest of Kenya and hunt on her own. She's been waiting to do this all year and she finally got her chance.

"Mother will be so happy that I hunted some prey for her!" Trina was excited, she took a few steps closer as another hyena approached her and grabbed her. It was a red hyena, he grinned and glared into her eyes while holding her up with one paw.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the little girl again." The red hyena laughed.

"Um... Hi Usila..." Trina greeted the bully and tried to struggle herself out of his grasp but he was stronger than she was and he tossed her into a tree. Trina hit her head hard on the bark of the tree and fell into the grass. She was bleeding badly as she tried to get up.

"HELP ME!" Trina called. He yelp was heard by Banzai. He perked his ears up and knew it was Truffle's daughter. He beckoned Shenzi and Ed to follow him and save Trina from the red hyena.

"What's going on?" Shenzi was behind him, trying to keep up.

"I heard Trina screaming! We have to help her!" Banzai finally saw them. The red hyena was gone but Trina was lying on the ground. Hurt and bleeding.

"Trina, what were you doing?" Banzai picked her up in his jaws. She yelped in pain. The red hyena was strong. She wasn't old enough to fight him yet, but she knew that.

"I was trying to... Hunt on my... own... It was for my... Mother!" Trina coughed.

"We need to keep her here and heal her. Shenzi, go and find some herbs!" Banzai ordered. Shenzi nodded and ran off to get the herbs.

"Ed, keep watch, we don't need anymore animals coming to attack Trina and the rest if the pack." Banzai looked at Ed. Ed laughed and kept watch.

Shenzi was running as fast as her legs could carry her, she finally stopped and saw a few grass herbs and leaves. She picked them up and started to run back to Trina and the others.

"Banzai! Banzai! I got the leaves!" Shenzi placed the leaves next to him. Banzai thanked her and chewed on the leaves. It didn't taste good but he needed to make a paste so that he could rub it on her wound. It stung, but she took the pain and calmed down. Once the blood was gone, he grabbed her in his jaws again and took her back home.

Truffle saw her daughter and ran up to her.

"What happened to Trina!?" Truffle was furious.

"I heard her scream and we found her in the grass in the deep forest. She wondered off while we were hunting." Banzai explained the full story. He knew how she got there and he was able to tell her about it.

"Trina, you know better. How many times do I have to tell you. Do not leave the meadow area without me or an adult with you at all times! Those red hyenas would have killed you!" Truffle grabbed her daughter and took her into the den.

"Sorry mom, I wanted to hunt on my own and show you that I can bring you prey too..." Trina cried. Tears ran down her face as Truffle placed her down for a nap.

"Trina, you know that those red hyenas are out there. Next time, tell Jade or me." Truffle hugged her daughter close to her chest and Trina started to protest.

"I did tell Jade, but his eyes were closed!" Trina explained.

"Jade is sleeping. He's been up since 2 days ago. He needs a rest." Truffle replied.

"Oh. What is sleep again?" Trina asked.

"It's when you rest your body. Your body needs sleep otherwise you won't have enough energy for the daily things that you do." Truffle explained to her daughter. Trina yawned, she was tired from trying to explore and hunt on her own.

Truffle sighed and left Trina sleeping in the den. She walked over to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's den. They looked up and noticed her. Truffle looked stern, but then she sighed and smiled at them all.

"Thank you all for telling me about Trina. And thanks for saving her." Truffle grinned. Shenzi smirked and Banzai smiled.

"You're welcome. We had to help her. She's your daughter and we know how it feels when you lose someone close to you." Shenzi replied. Banzai nodded in agreement. Truffle almost cried, but she held it in and nodded, then she turned and left their den.

With another day passed, Shenzi was sleeping much better at night. No nightmares or dreams came to her mind. This meant that she was on her own now and that she needed a plan just in case Scar came into Kenya and planned to kill them anyway.

* * *

Two years later...

Trina was bigger, she was almost taller than her mother and she was ready to hunt on her own and find food for her mother and the other hyenas. Terk and a hyena named Grand were also going on a hunt. They followed Trina around and became a full hunting patrol.

"So what are we hunting for this morning Trina?" Terk was excited as usual.

"Anything we can find." Trina replied. She was more fierce than the red hyenas.

Shenzi watched Trina and her patrol leave, they were on training duty. They were going to learn how to fight better and become stronger so they could take down the red hyenas if there ever was a war between them.

"Ok Shenzi, I will be training you first." A white male hyena beckoned her to follow, his paws were black and his fur was longer than everyone else's in the pack.

"Who are you?" Shenzi asked while following him to the training area. Banzai and Ed were there too, they were going to watch her train against the huge male hyena.

"I'm Shredder." The male hyena introduced himself as he gave Shenzi some space. She stood her ground as Shredder started talking to her.

"Ok, what you are going to do is attack me with all you got! No holding back Shenzi!" Shredder stood there, waiting for her to attack. Shenzi growled and charged at him, she slashed his side pretty hard, but somewhat safely.

"I got ya!" Shenzi grinned as she turned to see Shredder grunting. She was already as tough as Banzai and Ed were.

"You are really tough. That hurt..." Shredder grunted, but when he recovered he took Banzai into training next.

Banzai stood his ground and did the same thing as Shenzi, but his moves were different, he slashed Shredders chest, but not very hard.

Shredder slashed Banzai, Banzai leaped out of the way in time before he was hit and he slashed Shredder again. Banzai always made perfect hits against hyenas. Ed laughed as he saw Banzai slip in a puddle of mud as he was trying to attack Shredder again. Shenzi laughed at Banzai, who was covered in mud.

"Well you are strong too, but we need to work on your speed." Shredder dismissed Banzai as well and Ed was up last. Ed laughed and ran around Shredder, the huge hyena slashed at Ed but he missed as Ed disappeared. He looked around and he didn't see the crazy hyena anywhere.

From out of nowhere, Ed pounced on him and slashed his belly. Shredder kicked Ed off of him and stood his ground again.

"How did you do that?" Shredder was confused as Ed only looked at him.

"He doesn't talk." Banzai explained to their trainer.

"Oh, he just giggles and laughs?" Shredder thought Ed was weird, but not in a bad way. He then shrugged and turned to all three of them.

"That's enough training for the day. We will continue the next day." Shredder left them in peace.

* * *

More months passed and Shenzi was having a new pup on they way...

"Banzai, I'm going to have a pup." Shenzi looked at her mate. Banzai was happy for her. He nuzzled her and laid next to her. Ed was lying in the other side of the den. He was too silly to know what Shenzi was talking about.

"Oh Shenzi, I hope it's a male." Banzai grinned.

"And what if it's not?" Shenzi raised one eye brow before smiling.

"Well, then we will name her, Why Did You Come Out To Be A Girl!" Banzai laughed out loud and Shenzi laughed too.

"No, we are not naming her that!" Shenzi laughed when he said the full name. Banzai calmed down and walked out of the den to get her something to eat. He noticed Trina and Truffle talking. They were talking about the new hunting areas.

"Trina, you can hunt in the deep forest of Kenya, but no further than that. I don't wanna lose you." Truffle explained to her daughter.

"Mother, I'm not a pup anymore! I can go wherever I want!" Trina hissed at her mother. Jade watched them argue. Terk was surprised to see Trina upset at her mother for not letting her go as far than the deep forest.

"Trina, there are borders and rules. The red hyenas stay near the deep forest, you can travel in the forest, but you cannot go pass it!" Truffle was trying to be clear in what she was trying to warn Trina about. But the stubborn hyena didn't listen and she ran off. Jade chased after her as Terk called to him.

"Slash her legs off!" Terk chuckled but that earned him an unpleasant look from Truffle.

"What? I was only kidding, I'm wasn't going to even do that!" Terk backed away from the leader before he was given a slash in his eye.

Shenzi saw Terk back off, she giggled and waited for her mate. Soon, Banzai came back with the kill and placed it at Shenzi's paws and she tore at it. Eating every bite of the prey she was given. Blood was all over her muzzle. Banzai walked over to the back of the den with Ed and started a small conversation with him.

"So Ed, are you going to be a medicine hyena for this pack? I heard that Truffle is opening up on that since you are not really a fighter." Banzai wondered. He told Truffle that Ed was the right hyena for healing, though he was silly, he was smart enough to heal others.

Ed nodded quickly and fell asleep. Banzai sighed, it was getting late fast as he settled down next to Shenzi and the unborn pup. He was glad that she was having a new pup. It would soon be a pack of white hyenas and gray hyenas together as one.

* * *

In the deep forest...

Trina was on her own, her mother really hated to see her die because she didn't listen. All of the white hyenas knew about border except for her, she was too stubborn to listen and reason with them.

And for some reason, she also hated Jade. He always made fun of her pouncing skills when their patrol was up for hunting each day. Jade was always the one that brought the kill home in his jaws. Trina was always scaring off prey because she was either too loud or she wasn't quiet enough.

Jade finally caught up with her, but Trina was too angry to reason with him. She growled and started to attack him.

"Hey! What did I do to you!?" Jade jumped out of the way as Trina slashed his side. Jade yelped and backed off.

"Why did you follow me? Why don't you hunt on your own and leave me alone!" Trina growled, the angry female hyena didn't want to be bothered with an expert hunter like Jade.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway, I wanted to apologize. I don't know why you hate me so much. You used to be nice and caring and now your being a jerk! Your not the Trina I remember!" Jade looked into her eyes. He saw the old Trina through her eyes and tried to convence her to stop attacking.

 _"Trina, you are a wonderful hyena, you are very strong and will help us get through this tough winter..." Jade looked at the little hyena._

 _"You think a young hyena like me can save us from this harsh winter?" Trina was getting excited._

 _"Yep! Maybe you could go around the camp and tell the other hyenas a story and help us get some herbs for the sick ones." Jade patted her head._

 _"Ok!" Trina was running off to get the stuff. She soon came back with the supplies needed to help the sick hyenas get better. Truffle, her mother, watched as Jade was teaching Trina how to heal them._

 _Trina smiled as she watched, she enjoyed helping the pack and following orders._

Trina finally snapped out of her stubborn ways and began to speak.

"Jade I-" She was cut off by a shallow voice.

"Trina..." Jade choked out, he was on the ground with a huge gash in his throat and he was bleeding very bad as Trina gasped and lifted her left bloody paw, she found herself on top of him.

"Oh no! What have I done? What did I just do?" Trina gasped and saw Jade's eyes. Tears were flowing down his face as his eyes widened in pain, his mouth was open a little bit. Jade kept his eyes open as his vision burred out into darkness. Trina started to cry as she bent down and hugged his head. Jade's eyes became blinded by death, the tears were still in his eyes, but didn't come out anymore. He was dead.

"I promise I'll do better! I promise Jade! I'm so sorry!" Trina cried, she sobbed her eyes out. Then she quickly got up and ran back to the rest of the pack as the remaining tear in Jade's left eye ran down his cheek. Suddenly, Terk was exploring the deep forest and saw Jade lying there, lifeless.

"JADE!" Terk quickly ran up to him.

"Who did this to you!? What happened Jade! Jade wake up! Please get up for me! Jade please! Don't do this to us! Jade you are one of our strongest hyenas! Wake up! Please! Jade come on!" Terk was crying, he was trying to wake Jade up from his death, but it didn't work.

Terk ran off crying just like Trina did. Finally, Banzai was traveling though the deep forest since it was his first time exploring. He soon found Jade lying on the ground, he was lifeless.

"Jade! Oh no! Jade, are you asleep?" Banzai asked, he walked around Jade to see his face, he noticed that Jade's eyes were open, but he wasn't moving or breathing.

"No! No! Jade, who did this?" Banzai was looking around, he sniffed the body and smelled the scent of blood. He didn't smell anything else.

Shenzi soon caught up with him and saw Banzai walking around Jade, who was on the ground.

"What happened to Jade?" Shenzi asked, she looked at Banzai with a concered look on her face.

"Someone killed Jade and got away with it." Banzai sat down next to the body.

"Why would they want to kill Jade?" Shenzi wondered, she looked at Jade's body. He had such a young face but she knew he was an old hyena, still he was one of the best fighters.

"I don't know..." Banzai sighed.

"Shall we tell Truffle about this?" Shenzi asked.

"We better tell her. Jade's body is near the border of the red hyenas that Truffle has been telling us about so we better get a move on before she blames us." Banzai nodded to her and they both looked at Jade one last time before leaving to get to the pack in time before they were blamed for his death.

"No wonder why you were out this late a night, you knew something was going on in the forest, didn't you?" Shenzi gave Banzai a quick gaze.

"No, Truffle woke me up and asked me if I could find Trina for her, but I only found Jade's body." Banzai explained the story. Shenzi nodded and understood now.

"Truffle, we have terrible news." Banzai walked up to her den and went inside. Shenzi followed him closely behind. Truffle lifted her head from her meal and licked her lips.

"What's the news?" Truffle asked, she smiled.

"Well, we didn't find Trina, but we found Jade, he's dead." Banzai answered her. Truffle stopped eating the piece of prey and walked over to Banzai.

"What happened to him!?" Truffle was stern now, he was the best fighter they had, she hated to lose her stronger warriors.

"Well we don't know. We just found his body there and there was no trace of Trina at all." Banzai replied.

"Oh no..." Truffle sighed.

"I'm sorry Truffle." Shenzi hugged Truffle, who was sobbing over the loss of their strong warrior. Jade was to be remembered.

"How could this happen?" Banzai growled to himself.

"I'm very sorry Truffle..." Shenzi hugged her. She knew what it was like to lose someone special, even if it was her daughter that died, she knew how others felt.

"Thank you Shenzi..." Truffle sniffled and walked to the back of her den. She was going to get some sleep, which was going to be hard for her since Jade was always her deputy. He also was her helper when setting up a few patrols.

"We better go." Banzai sighed and they both left her den. Ed was still asleep in the den, he was drooling in his sleep. Shenzi laid down next to Banzai, her belly was getting bigger as she was almost ready to have the pup. Just a few more months.

* * *

Trina was running through the forest as she reached the border where the red hyenas were. She trespassed and decided to become part of their group. She was too guilty and if she was caught by her mother, at least it would be best to be caught in another pack, than to be killed for murdering a pack mate.

"Help me!" Trina cried out to the red hyenas. They looked at her and growled.

"What are you doing here young lady? You are a white hyena, not a red hyena, you do not belong here!" One of them snapped at her.

"I killed my own pack mate and I need a place to stay, I was kicked out of my pack!" Trina lied, she was trying to become friends with the red hyenas, they laughed at her.

"Then why don't you become a rouge and leave this place before we kill you!" The other red hyena suggested but their female leader stopped them.

"Enough! This hyena can join us, after all we need more pack memebers." She hissed at them both.

"But she's white furred!" The first red hyena complained.

"Let's not disobey Sira's orders. She can stay." The other red hyena finally sighed and showed her around the new border.

"Welcome to the Red Shade Border!" The first red hyena explained. Trina smiled as she got to see the red hyena's pack for the first time in history.

"What are your names?" Trina asked the red hyenas.

"My name is Mutz and this is Lacky." Mutz introduced himself and Lacky. Lacky was the smaller male hyena of the pack while Mutz was the biggest.

"My name is Trina." The female hyena smiled and acted cheery. She was glad that she didn't have to drag Jade's death on. She didn't mean to kill him, she wanted to say she was sorry, but she couldn't. It was too late. If only she understood her mother better and understood that Jade was only joking when he made fun of her. Now Shenzi, Banzai and Ed won't trust her either.

"That's a nice name." Mutz grinned and finally showed her to her own den. Trina leaped excitedly and laid down in her den to get settled. They then walked back to their guarding post to keep watch for intruders.

"Mutz, do you think Trina is lying to us?" Lacky asked.

"I don't know, but it was best not to argue with Sira." Mutz replied.

Both of the red hyenas watched the border to see if any other white hyenas were going to how up and randomly ask to join the pack.

* * *

The next day, Shenzi woke up and walked out of the den to get a drink of water. Terk was sent out to find Trina and bring her home safely as Truffle wanted to see her daughter again. She as an adult, but she was needed in their pack to help out in hunting since Jade passed away by a murder that wasn't yet solved by their pack.

Banzai woke up and yawned, he poked Ed, but the silly hyena was still asleep, he only let out a sigh and walked out of the den to also get a drink and some prey to eat. He lapped up the water and looked up at the meadow they were in. Kenya was a beautiful place. No wonder why the white hyenas chose to leave there. Banzai then continued to drink. Once he finished drinking, he walked over to the fresh kill pile and took a rabbit out of it to share with Shenzi who was waiting for him before their training started again.

Shredder heard the news about Jade and Trina and didn't feel like training them today. So Banzai was free along with Shenzi and Ed to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day while Terk serched for Trina.

But he soon came back without Trina by his side, he walked into Truffle's den to report his findings. Truffle was getting depressed, she wanted to see that her daughter was safe and back at the pack's border, but she wasn't.

"I guess there is only one thing left to do..." Truffle started to say. Terk was confused as Grand came up to them.

"What will we do?" Terk asked.

"Yeah, I also helped Terk." Grand sighed.

"We must serch outside of our border. But not where the red hyenas are, they wouldn't know and they would never take white hyenas into their pack. They do not trust us enough." Truffle announced to them both.

Banzai and Shenzi heard this and wondered who was going out to find Trina. Of course Shenzi was 5 months pregnant and she knew that she wasn't going because she was soon going to have a pup due. Banzai was going to stay as well as he needed to protect Shenzi and Ed wasn't smart enough to search for someone that's been missing for days.

"Who's all going ont he search party?" Grand asked.

"You, Terk, Shredder and me. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will watch the camp. Plus Shenzi is soon going to have a pup, so it's too dangerous for her." Truffle replied as she got things ready for them to leave. Grand gave a good luck wink to Shenzi and Banzai before they left.

"Take care of the camp while we are gone!" Truffle called to them as she was far away with her search party.

"Don't worry about it Truffle! The meadows will be fine!" Banzai called back. Shenzi waved to them all. Ed finally came out of the den to see Banzai and Shenzi watching something. He ran up to them and laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ed laughed in Banzai's face.

"Shut it! Say good bye to Truffle!" Banzai pointed at the white figures that were far away now.

"It looks like we have to see what happens." Shenzi sighed and continued to watch them go. They were getting farther and farther away from the meadows as they crossed many borders to find Trina and bring her home.

"Trina is such a lost cause." Banzai grinned.

"Banzai, you don't mean that do you?" Shenzi gave him an unpleasant look.

"Look Shenzi, she's trouble! She yells at her own mother and then she runs off!" Banzai argued. Shenzi only shook her head and walked back to the kill that they were eating. Banzai followed her.

"We have to be on the look out for Trina just in case she comes back here." Shenzi said with a mouth full of rabbit meat in her mouth.

"Agreed." Banzai chomped down on the rabbit as well. Ed laughed and ate his share of prey from the pile. They all hoped that Trina was alright wherever she went...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Trina has been feeling guilty and decides to join the Red Shade Border of Kenya while Truffle and the others gather up a search party and go out to find her. Mean while, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed watch over the White Shade Border and trying to keep a look out for Trina if she does return to the pack border and rejoin the pack. Shenzi is also having a pup in 2 more months! Banzai is happy about this as he cannot wait! And where is Scar so far? What is he up to? Will he soon come to Kenya and see Shenzi and Banzai there? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

 **Please read and review! Thanks to the people who have reviewed this! You guys are awesome! Thanks for waiting for this chapter to come out! I promise to update this as soon as possible with another new chapter! :D**


	5. The Truth

**Sorry guys for the long wait! Here is chapter 5!**

Truffle, Grand, Shredder and Terk were on the search for Trina. They knew she was out there somewhere as they ran past their border and leaped near the green forest.

"Terk, why don't we split up and find her?" Truffle went her own way. Grand and Shredder went their separate ways as well. Terk was on his own too. He searched for Trina up and down in the green forest.

* * *

"Trina! Are you there?" Terk called her name, but there was no answer.

"Hello?" A voice squeaked, it wasn't Trina's voice either. Terk slowly approached the direction of where the voice was coming from.

Terk finally saw a small golden cub freezing in fear when he was seen. Terk slowly came up to the cub and touched on the top of it's head.

"What are you?" Terk sniffed it, as he was about to pick up the cub, a sharp tusk stabbed his back leg. Terk yowled in pain as he rolled over on the ground. He whimpered and opened his eyes to look back at his right leg, it was bleeding and it didn't look very good.

"Pumbaa! Where is Simba?" A meerkat finally leaped from the bushes to see the warthog near a hyena on the ground with a cub.

"I found him! He was right here and this hyena was about to attack him, so I gave him a punishment he'll never forget." Pumbaa answered bravely. Terk didn't understand why a small cub with fur belonged to a pig and a little rat like creature. He tried to get up, but Pumbaa rammed into him again and knocked him down a hill.

"Ugh!" Terk landed on his left side. He tried to get up again as Pumbaa ran down the hill and gave him one last jab in the back. Terk yowled in pain and layed there. He couldn't even move.

"Pumbaa! Enough! You really shouldn't attack it anymore, he's not going to do it again." Timon was with Simba, they both walked over to him.

"Okay." Pumbaa followed them back into the jungle. Terk was ready to get up again, this time, he started to limp instead of walk. His right leg wasn't in good condition as it was bleeding badly from the hits he took. His back and sides were bleeding as well. He tried to stay as strong as possible.

"Damn! That pig really thought I was going to hurt the cub! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Terk felt tears coming out of his eyes. He missed Trina and Jade. He will never forget Jade the most because they always hunted together. And when Banzai came into the hunting group, they felt more secure. Now it was empty without him.

He sighed and continued to search for Trina elsewhere in the green forest...

* * *

Truffle was near a new place. It looked like a lot of lionesses were around, chewing on sticks and play fighting. Some looked like they were in brutal training and a male lion was scratching his back like crazy. He was a small cub and very playful.

She carefully walked through the land she was in without getting caught, she knew if Trina ran through there, she could have made it out at the cost of her life. One lioness almost saw her, but she as able to duck down fast behind the rock.

She also heard one of them talking. She peeked from behind the rock to see a lioness with red eyes commanding all of her group to see her in the den. Truffle quickly dashed out of the hot wasteland and made her way to another part of the forest. She didn't see Trina anywhere.

"Damn! She's not in that wasteland! And why are lionesses taking it over? That land used to be free land for everyone!" Truffle growled. Her daughter couldn't have gotten too far.

* * *

Grand was near a waterfall, he peeked around to see if Trina was in the area. He finally noticed a young golden lion cub in the water relaxing, he heard him talking about the hyena that he saw.

Grand grunted at this and decided to listen in on what the cub was saying. He was talking to a meerkat and a warthog.

"They must be talking about Terk..." Grand growled. Somehow Grand knew they were describing his hunting partner. He had to find Terk and make sure that he wasn't injured. He quickly dashed off went back for Terk, forgetting about Trina at the moment.

* * *

Shredder was going near the pride lands. He decided it would be easier to search in a new area. The land was like a wasteland, no grass, no nothing. Everything looked destroyed, there was no water and food. He growled at the sight of the mess.

"Hmph! I wonder who would take care of a land like this. It's a mess and it always will be." Shredder was disgusted at the mess. He walked on, determined to find Trina and bring her home. He noticed a bunch of other hyenas with a group of lions. He walked over to them.

One of the hyenas turned back to see him. They growled at the white hyena.

"Look, I'm looking for a young female hyena, she is from our part of the land." Shredder talked to them calmly.

"We don't know who or where that hyena is." One of the hyenas laughed.

"Well then I will be gone. Thank you for your time..." Shredder walked the other way. He was going to search in the red hyena's border. He was sure they could have seen her. Trina was not very far from them as they all thought she was.

* * *

Banzai was in the den with Ed, they were both sleeping. Shenzi was keeping watch on the border. She then saw a white hyena coming towards them. It looked like Trina, she was with a red hyena who growled at them.

"Trina! It's you!" Shenzi ran over to her, but only to be protected by the red hyena.

"She doesn't wish to come back here with you anymore, we came to take her belongings and bring her back with us." The red hyena growled.

"What? Trina what is going on here!?" Shenzi was now confused.

"You all will never now the truth! I will not stay here any longer, it's too dangerous for me! I will be killed for betrayal!" Trina finally ran back into the red border. She was too upset to tell Shenzi about Jade.

"She is with us. Do not bother coming back for her or you guys will be caught!" The red hyena glanced at Shenzi one last time before going away.

Shenzi went back into the den to warn Banzai and Ed about Trina. She was betraying them. She was betraying Truffle's own clan.

"Banzai, we got trouble! Trina is siding with the wrong border!" Shenzi got Banzai's attention. His head jerked up so fast it almost hurt. Ed laughed and wondered what was going on.

"She's on the red hyena's side?" Banzai panicked.

"Yeah. She said something about betrayal. She doesn't want us to know the truth. I really don't understand what she is talking about. The red hyena also told us not to go over to their border." Shenzi explained.

"What? But why?" Banzai asked, he was also confused. He wanted to bite the red hyenas for this. He growled and stormed off to find Truffle, he told Shenzi and Ed to stay and watch the border.

"BE CAREFUL BANZAAAAI!" Shenzi called. She watched him go. Ed was by her side. He whimpered when he saw Banzai leave. A tear escaped his eye.

* * *

Banzai was rushing through the forest, his eyes were fixed on the path ahead of him. He didn't care if he was trespassing on borders and such. He wanted to get to Truffle before anything else happened. He didn't want to issue to get worse than what it is.

He finally tripped over something, it was Jade's body. He looked back and noticed it was breathing. Jade was okay. He wasn't dead at all, but he was hurt badly from the slash Trina gave him.

"Trina..." He tried to speak.

"Jade? Jade! You're okay!" Banzai grabbed his neck. Jade slowly tried to get up and look around. He his throat was hurting from that beating he received from his hunting rival.

"Oh... Where am I? I felt like I was dying. I felt like I was going somewhere." Jade breathed out.

"Jade, go back to the border. Shenzi and Ed and waiting there. I will explain to Truffle that you are alright. Just don't scare us like that again." Banzai growled.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was so close to losing my life. I guess I only fainted. Truffle did say that we can faint with our eyes open sometimes." Jade grinned a little bit but he started to cough out blood.

"Hurry and get to Shenzi and Ed! They will heal you!" Banzai ran off to find Truffle before it was too late. Jade hurried to the clan to get medical attention.

Truffle was near the end of her search as she sighed and turned around. She couldn't go any further than that. She was making her way back to the clan in hopes that the others were there before her with Trina.

She noticed Banzai running into her, they both rolled on the ground together and nearly hurt themselves.

"Banzai? What are you doing here?" Truffle asked.

"We saw Trina! She has decided to join forces with the red hyenas! She is betraying us! She came into the border to tell Shenzi. And that's not all, a red hyena is with her!" Banzai explained.

"What!? Why would she do this? We already lost Jaden!" She was cut off by Banzai's loud: OOOOOH!

"What is it Banzai?" She asked.

"Jaden is alive. He was only knocked out by the thing that attacked him. He is going to the clan to medical attention." Banzai continued.

"Thanks for letting me know. Let's get the others and head back to the clan!" Truffle ran ahead with Banzai following her.

* * *

Terk was trying to find Trina, he was near the wastelands where a lot of lionesses ruled. He saw a male lion cub playing all by himself. He walked over to the cub and wanted to ask a question.

The cub noticed him and ran so far he didn't see him anymore, he quickly turned to leave but he heard a loud roar and turned to see a big lioness in front of him.

"What are you doing here hyena?" The lioness growled.

"I'm looking for another hyena. Her name is Trina, have you seen her?" Terk was scared. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"There is no other hyena here but you. You better explain why you came here for real boy! Or it's gonna be trouble." The lioness growled as more lionesses came from behind her, they were ready to attack him.

Terk stared in fear as he got himself into more trouble than he had intended.

He started to run. The lioness told her group to let him go. She only growled and turned back to walk to the den.

* * *

Grand was back on the border to see Shenzi and Ed, but he didn't see Terk. Shredder came back and saw Grand, but here was no sign of Terk or Truffle. Shenzi came down from the hill to explain what happened. She told them about Trina and her plot to stay with the red hyenas.

Grand and Shredder gasped when they heard the news. They growled in anger. Jade walked out of the medicine den as Shredder and Grand were surprised to see him alive. Jade wasn't really dead. He was only knocked out from the attack.

"Jade, is that you?" Grand was almost speechless. Shredder had his jaws wide open, he couldn't believe Jade survived the animal that attacked him. Jade smiled at them.

"Yes, it's me..." Jade grinned a little bit. He coughed some more. He was trying to drink as much water as he could.

"Why don't we go to the lake to drink Jade, you will need some water." Grand led him to the lake. Shredder was now ready to ask Shenzi questions regarding Trina.

"Shenzi, did you really see her with a red hyena?" Shredder asked.

"Yes, she told me that she wanted to live with them. She also mentioned that she doesn't want us to know the truth. I don't know what she's talking about." Shenzi was still confused about it all.

"Maybe Jade will know?" Shredder wondered.

"He should know. He was searching for Trina when she was made at her mother." Shenzi remembered that day.

"Yeah. When they get back, let's ask Jade." Shredder agreed.

Ed nodded and Shenzi grinned.

* * *

Jade was at the lake. He was lapping at the water which rushed down his throat with every drop he drank, the water was like a river in his mouth. His uvula swaying back and fourth as he swallowed.

"Wow, you really do need a drink." Grand watched him drink so much water. Jade finally lifted his head up from the water and turned to Grand. He only smiled and talked about what happened between him and Trina.

"Trina was so mad at me. I remember the one thing she did, she slashed my neck and I tried to get her back to her senses. When she tried to call me back, she realized what she did was wrong. I felt her touch and knew how sorry she was." Jade explained.

"So she was the one that injured you." Grand nodded.

"Yeah, she was just too angry and I should have left her alone. She's changed a lot since she was so young." Jade sighed.

"Yeah, I heard that she's with the red hyenas now." Grand replied.

"We better get back as fast as we can." Grand was jogging. Jade broke into a steady run.

* * *

Banzai and Truffle were near the border as something crashed into Banzai. It was Terk! The crazy hyena got up quickly and screamed for his life. The lions in the wastelands scared him.

"Whoa! Terk! Calm down! Your back with us now!" Banzai spoke up finally.

"Oh, god! I thought I was being followed. I guess not." Terk flinched when Truffle was about to hit him on the head.

"Let's go! We are almost there." Truffle didn't bother to grin. She was very upset to hear about her daughter betraying them. She wanted to kill her own child. She wanted to make her suffer, but she knew better than to kill her own family. Banzai finally saw Shenzi and the rest of the clan. Terk noticed Jade, he was surprised to see his friend alive. He cried and ran over to Jade and hugged him.

"We are here." Truffle growled.

"She's not happy..." Grand looked at her.

"I agree..." Shredder whispered.

"I heard about Trina. She is with the red hyenas now. She is not allowed to return here, she has given up." Truffle growled.

"Truffle I need to explain... Trina was only angry, she didn't mean to hurt me or run off into another clan. I think she chose to stay with the red hyenas because she was afraid that you would kill her if you found out about my death." Jade explained the full story.

"So that was the truth she was talking about?" Shenzi gasped.

"Yep." Jade guessed.

"I guess it was my fault!" Truffle felt tears coming out of her eyes. She knew she messed up. She didn't want things to end this way. She wanted to have Trina back. But seeing that she chose to live elsewhere there was nothing she could have done about it.

"It will be okay Truffle, she was part of us and she will be." Shredder hugged her gently.

"She was apart of us and now she is not. If a war begins, she is an enemy." Truffle sniffled. She finally walked into her den to rest.

Shenzi's belly was being kicked by the baby. She was still pregnant as she tried to move without feeling pain. Banzai walked by her side, making sure she was walking in a balanced manner. Ed was on the other side of her.

"Thanks you two." Shenzi smiled and made her way into the den. Banzai yawned and started to sleep. Ed fell asleep too. Shenzi was the only one awake that night. She was praying that Trina would soon come back and rejoin the clan.

"Trina, please some back..." Shenzi sighed.

* * *

Trina was out of her den that night as she spied on the white border. She was sent on watch duty from one of the red hyenas. She looked from left to right seeing if she could go back and hide Jade's body to cover the truth, but little did she know that everyone knew it was her.

She felt guilt tugging at her paws. It was pulling her in tighter with each step she took.

"If they know then I'm doomed." Trina whispered. She already told Shenzi about being on the red hyena's side. She wanted to live in a peaceful world where she didn't feel like a murderer.

She finally stopped spying on the white border and turned back. Hoping that no one saw her. Grand noticed her clearly that night, but he didn't want to say anything about. He knew that Trina did want to be talking about by their clan.

As Trina made her way back to her border, she went into her den to sleep. She was tired from all of the work she had to do for her new clan.

* * *

The next day...

Shenzi shifted and woke up, she decided to lay there next to Banzai, if she moved he would be woken up from his rest. He had a long day of searching for Trina. Jade was sleeping next Grand and Shredder. They were soundly sleeping. Ed was sleeping upside down.

"Oh man..." Shenzi groaned, she needed a drink of water as she walked out of the den carefully. Banzai blinked his eyes open and yawned. His uvula swinging back and fourth before closing his mouth. He looked at Shenzi, but he fell asleep.

"Thank goodness." Shenzi sighed with relief and started to walk out of the den. She made it to the lake and stared to drink. She saw Trina in the distance, she was on her own land with two more red hyena's guarding her.

"You better not cross our lake!" One of the red hyenas growled at her.

"This lake belongs to everyone! It's not your lake!" Shenzi growled and continued to drink. She didn't care about what they had to say. The second one growled and tried to get her to leave.

"No! I'm drinking!" Shenzi hissed.

"Fine! Wait until our leader knows about this!" Trina and her group ran away from the lake.

"What is with Trina? She is an idiot?" Shenzi was confused. She knew that Trina didn't want to betray them forever. She knew that Trina was too good to become evil. For now, she was just scared of coming back to the clan.

Shenzi finally finished drinking and made her way back to the clan. She was welcomed by Banzai who was now awake and ready to hunt with Grand and Jade.

"Be careful this time Jade, we almost lost you." Grand smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry about me. I will be as careful as my name says!" Jade was confident. He didn't let Trina's dark side get to him.

Truffle was watching them all from afar, she was still upset about Trina. She wanted to drag Trina back to the clan and make her suffer. Terk walked up to the high rock and saw Truffle there, staring off into the distance.

"Truffle, why don't you relax? Trina will be fine where she's at." Terk smiled and sat down next to her.

"Listen, go and check the borders please..." Truffle sighed.

"Okay then." Terk grumbled and walked down from the high rock.

"Trina... This is war..." Truffle thought to herself.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Trina's truth is now spilled thanks to Jade who is actually alive! Yay! Please read and review! Sorry again for the long wait! Chapter 6 is coming soon...**


	6. A Fresh Start

**Sorry again for the long wait! Chapter 6 is here folks! Enjoy!**

Terk was going to check the borders, he saw nothing but the tall yellow grass. Summer was not very good for them because of the heat, but the prey was running around like crazy. Terk decided to hunt while on his border checking.

"Man, Truffle is pissed! But I gotta find some prey for us all to eat before I continue on. I could bring back some food for Shenzi as she is having a pup." Terk thought. He caught sight of a warthog and a meerkat with a young lion at their side. It was a simple cub.

Terk knew that dinner arrived just in time, he was going to kill Pumbaa, the pig that attacked him and injured his right leg, he limped forward and leaped into the air at the warthog. The little golden cub watched in fear as the hyena landed on Timon's friend. Timon pushed Simba forward and decided to stay and help Pumbaa.

"Run Simba! He might go after you next! Run as fast as you can! I will get Pumbaa out of this!" Timon yelled to the cub. Simba nodded and ran away. He was then blocked by Ed and Shredder.

"Where do you think you're going kid? You are dinner!" Shredder slashed at Simba but missed as the cub ran further away. Shredder and Ed chased after him and soon Grand was there to join the chase. They all clamped their jaws at the young lion cub as he was trying to lose them.

"We almost got him!" Grand was getting closer to Simba but he was kicked in the side by something hard. It was Pumbaa! The warthog was free from Terk's attack as Terk was far behind.

"Ugh! Hey!" Grand got up and growled. The white hyena did not want to lose the fight against the prey that Terk was looking for.

"You know better than to chase our guest!" Pumbaa snorted.

"Yeah! Simba is our foster child! He's not food!" Timon bravely added. Simba continued to run as Jade appeared and saw what was going on. He saw a meerkat and a warthog confronting his clan. He growled and leaped on Pumbaa's back.

"Oh! Whoa!" Pumbaa screamed and ran away, trying to get the heavy hyena off of him. Jade fell off of Pumbaa's back and stood his ground.

"Where is Terk? We need his help!" Jade shouted out.

"I will go look for him! You and Grand must kill them! They are food for our clan!" Shredder hurried off. Jade and Grand fought both Timon and Pumbaa. Simba soon came back and helped. The young cub slashed Grand's right eye, which started to bleed as the hyena yowled in agony. He fled the battle. Jade was pinning Pumbaa down.

"You will die!" Jade raised his paw to slash Pumbaa's throat, but Simba ran into him, knocking the huge hyena off of his feet.

"Leave them alone!" Simba growled.

"Alright kid, you asked for it!" Banzai leaped into the fight and grabbed Simba, but Pumbaa saw this and got up fast. He ran into Banzai, sending the gray hyena into the air. He came back down and landed hard on the ground. Simba followed Pumbaa as they all ran away.

Jade growled in frustration. Banzai looked at him and got up slowly.

"They are so strong! That damn meerkat is the issue! Having too much faith in that warthog! And that cub was also dinner!" Jade roared out.

"Let them go..." Banzai sighed. The cut in his side from Pumbaa's strong tusk really hurt him, it was a huge gash and it was bleeding.

"Banzai, let's go and see the medicine hyena." Jade walked Banzai back to the camp.

Banzai nodded as the two headed back to the camp.

* * *

"Terk! Terk! Where are you!?" Shredder was looking for the sleek looking hyena. He found a white body on the ground. It's fur bristling with the wind that finally blew. Shredder opened his mouth in horror as he saw the lifeless body on the ground, blood was all over it. The warthog must have realized it was the hyena he first fought.

"Terk?" Shredder walked up to the lifeless hyena. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. It was shallow.

"Terk! Can you hear me!?" Shredder called his name. Terk turned his head to face him.

"I...Can...Hear...You..." Terk responded weakly.

"It will be okay Terk! It will be fine!" Shredder carried Terk back to the camp from medical attention. Once they were in the camp, Shredder called for the medicine hyena. Ed was back in the camp due to him fleeing along with the others.

"Ed, please heal him." Shredder begged. Ed shook his head, the wounds in Terk were too much to handle, he was bleeding all over and his breathing was giving out.

"Please! I would give my life for you! Ed heal him!" Shredder looked at the silly hyena. Ed laughed and beckoned him to place Terk down next to him. Ed began cleaning off a lot of blood. Terk was moaning, trying to keep awake while he was being worked on.

"Oh man... I hurt..." Terk groaned. He was never attacked like that in his life. He always came out on top. But it seemed like that the group wanted to protect the cub. Ed was now placing some kind on web on his neck and legs. Terk wasn't going to be out of the medicine den for a long time.

Truffle heard the news from Grand that Terk was hurt. She growled and remembered her daughter. She thought Trina did it, but when Grand mentioned a lion cub, warthog and a meerkat, she understood and calmed down. Shenzi got back from her drinking session and noticed the clan was in shock. She hurried over to Banzai so that she would ask what was going on.

"What's happening?" Shenzi asked.

"You know that cub we've been chasing after? The one Scar wanted us to kill?" Banzai responded to her.

"What about him?" Shenzi wondered in confusion.

"He's here on the border with some new friends. They really injured Terk. He was bleeding so much, I see him right now." Banzai was in the medicine den in his nest. Shenzi turned her head and saw the white hyena. He was lying down as Ed worked on him.

"Thanks Ed." Terk grinned a bit. He was trying to be brave about it. The herb juices stung his wounds to the bone, but he needed to he helped. The hyena clan could not afford to lose another hyena. They almost lost Jade.

"Will he be okay?" Truffle finally walked in the medicine den to see both Terk and Banzai in there, even Shenzi.

"You two got hurt too?" She panicked.

"No! I'm here with Banzai to ask about the shock in your clan! He told me the story." Shenzi quickly replied. Truffle sighed and turned to leave the den. Terk started to speak to her.

"Truffle... I'm glad that I'm alive. I know how Jade felt when Trina did this to him." Terk smiled a little, Truffle looked back and returned the smile.

"Rest Terk... You need it..." She whispered and continued to do her own thing. Grand and Shredder were eating now. They were sharing a mouse that they found near a lake.

"The prey here is just great! But I wanted that hog!" Grand whined.

"Well, he had a smart team! That cub would have made a meal!" Shredder growled as he tore at the mouse meat. Grand took one last bite of the meat and decided to let Shredder eat the rest.

"You're done?" Shredder was confused.

"Yeah, I'm pretty full... I think I need to take nap. Doing clan business here is work." Grand yawned and walked back to the den to sleep. He past Banzai and Shenzi on the way there. They both looked at him.

"I guess living here is a bad idea." Banzai was beginning to think that Scar was right. He wanted to go back to Scar and his clan on hyenas. He wanted to help him out and love Shenzi at the same time.

"What are you saying Banzai? I don't think we should do that! Scar will not allow us to escape and then return. He will kill us if you go back now!" Shenzi growled at him, the pregnant hyena did not want to go back to have her baby killed.

"Okay... Then what should we do?" Banzai was circling around her. He was lost in what to do. Scar was not happy with them, he was not going to let them back into the clan and Simba might grow up and attack them.

"Listen, we need to stay here. We can make a new life here. And if the other hyenas can get away from Scar, they will join us too." Shenzi replied.

"I see... Well what if we go back and get our clan here! They shouldn't be listening to Scar's orders! They should listen to their own kind like us!" Banzai twisted the idea, but Shenzi still shook her head.

"No... It will only get me and the baby killed." Shenzi replied softly.

"You're right. You're pregnant and Scar will slash the little one..." Banzai realized it was going to be hard to get the old clan back.

"For now, let's continue to do our work here." Shenzi smiled at him. Banzai smiled back as she let him go with Jade on another hunt. Ed was finally done working on Terk as he helped the weak hyena onto his feet. Terk walked slowly out of the den and met Shenzi.

"Oh man, I was gonna die." Terk coughed.

"You need to rest Terk, go back to the den with me." Shenzi helped him walk into the den. Terk found his nest on the ground and curled up, his legs were hurting.

"I'm sorry that you three came here. It is dangerous living here sometimes. Most of the time we can relax, but when the red hyenas declare a war for our territory, it's harsh! I hope you three can get back with your old clan soon. Try to also drive that lion out!" Terk finally spoke to Shenzi. He was worried for them.

"We are going to stay here, I'm having a pup soon Terk." Shenzi smiled at him.

"You are?" Terk didn't get up. Instead he layed his head down on his paws. He drifted into sleep as Shenzi watched him. Banzai soon returned from hunting and dropped a rabbit in front of her. It was the only thing he could find that night.

"Thanks Banzai." Shenzi smiled as he happily tore at the rabbit. Banzai curled up and shared the rabbit with her.

"You're welcome. You are always my sweetheart." Banzai licked her cheek. Shenzi blushed and licked his. They soon fell asleep after they ate their meal. Ed was asleep in the medicine den where he lived at now. He was dreaming of going back to gather the other hyenas that they left.

Jade was on watch duty that night. He saw a strange looking figure running to their camp from a distance, he woke up the other hyenas got them ready for a night battle. Shenzi was still in the den sleeping. Banzai was woken up by Shredder and Grand as they wanted to let Shenzi rest. She couldn't fight if she was going to have a pup on the way.

"What is it?" Banzai was sleepy. He yawned and noticed a lot of white hyenas grouped like an army. Banzai was placed in the back of them all. He was going to be placed in a fight with whatever was coming to their clan that night.

"I think it's a lion!" Grand growled. Terk was still in the den with Shenzi, he was healing from the beating he received.

"No! It's ok!" The voice was that of a female. It was Trina!

"Trina?" Shredder gasped.

"What brings you here traitor!" Truffle walked past her army of hyenas and pinned her daughter down.

"I'm so sorry! I picked the wrong side! The red hyenas threatened to kill you all and I couldn't let it happen! We must move to another territory!" Trina pleaded.

"Should I kill her Grand?" Truffle growled.

"No! It won't solve our invasion issue with the red hyenas! If we have to move, we will move!" Grand replied.

"Grrr..." Truffle growled at her daughter and followed Grand.

"We will leave tomorrow morning and I want all eyes to be kept on Trina!" Truffle ordered. Shredder and Jade nodded. Banzai joined in and nodded as well.

"All eyes on the prize." Banzai teased.

"Oh shut up! Be happy that I'm back on your side now." Trina hissed and walked over to the den. She peeked inside and saw Terk sleeping. She also noticed that he was wrapped in webs on his neck and legs.

"Something must have hurt him badly." She guessed before curling up and going back to sleep.

Shenzi was asleep. She was dreaming again. Banzai finally entered the den with Grand and Shredder as they each found their spots and curled up to sleep. Jade continued to be on night watching duty. He was determined to protect his clan mates.

* * *

The next day...

Shenzi yawned and woke up, she got up slowly and headed to the lake to drink, but Truffle came into the den and stood right in front of her.

"Um... Can I go and get a drink?" Shenzi asked.

"Go ahead, but do not be too long. We are leaving this old territory to move into a fresh one. Our clan is not big enough to handle 50 red hyenas." Truffle replied.

"What? Moving? Red hyenas? Banzai what is going on?" Shenzi was confused. She hated to move to a new place, she was almost due with her pup.

"Trina came back with news and now she is with us. The red hyenas have claimed this land. If we do not leave, we will be dead..." Banzai sighed.

"Okay. I just hope the move will be easy on me and the pup." Shenzi was worried, she would hate to have her unborn pup injured. Banzai nodded and nudged her on wards to the lake so that she could drink.

When Shenzi was finished she met up with he clan.

"Are we all set? Ed do you have the healing supplies we need?" Truffle asked the crazy hyena. Ed shook his head so fast he was dizzy.

"Good. Let's go." Truffle lead the hyenas out of the camp and out into the middle of Kenya. Shenzi looked back at their old territory, with each step they took, it was getting further and further away from them.

"At least we will be safe..." Terk thought as he walked passed Shenzi. He was healing nicely as he was able to walk a bit faster.

They would soon reach their new home...

* * *

Two months later...

Shenzi gave birth to two pups. One was a male and one was a female. They squealed and yawned. Shenzi was very clam about it. Banzai cheered for her and nuzzled her on the cheek.

"They look wonderful!" Banzai praised her. Shenzi blushed and looked down at her little ones. The male hyena was starting to drink from her nipples. The female hyena was asleep. She was curled up in a little ball. Banzai nuzzled her.

"So did you come up with names?" Shenzi asked.

"Oooh! Darn... Okay... Well what if named the male, Razor?" Banzai looked at the baby pup.

"Razor sounds like a good name. I like it! Razor it is!" Shenzi smiled.

"I guess you can name the girl." Banzai sat still.

"Her name is Shirabi." Shenzi smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful! I love it! Shirabi it is!" Banzai licked the baby female pup. She opened her eyes and licked Banzai's nose.

"She looks just like you." Shenzi giggled.

"And Razor looks like you!" Banzai teased.

They all were back in the Elephant Graveyard where Shenzi started. Banzai told them all that Scar was taking over the pride lands so he has given up on the old land. And the other hyenas sided with him.

"Banzai, this place is empty. We should have went on to a new place in Kenya." Truffle was worried.

"We can hunt in the pride lands. I'm sure the lions or the hyenas will never find out." Banzai assured his leader. Truffle trusted him, after all they almost lost Terk from that silly battle over Simba.

"Hey, how is Terk doing?" Truffle went over to him.

"Oh me? I'm fine! Thanks!" Terk smiled, he was ready to go back to hunting as soon as his scars healed.

"You seem ready to leave the skull in a few more days." Truffle gave him a smile. Trina was on watch duty along with Jade. They were both in charge of keeping watch. Truffle was still keeping her eye on her daughter.

"Oh Truffle, she will be fine. She was afraid that's all." Shenzi knew that Truffle was looking at her daughter.

"I'm sorry... It's just... Nothing..." Truffle pushed her past away and walked out to find food in the pride lands. Shenzi felt bad for Truffle. They old Matriarch has her mind on too much. Her brain was filled with a lot of fear and worry.

"Banzai, Can you watch the pups, I'm going to speak with our leader alone." Shenzi walked out of the skull. Ed was dashing around the skull, he was chasing a rat that he found. He almost bumped into Shenzi as he rushed passed her.

"What it flee ass!" Shenzi hissed at Ed. Ed looked back at her and then back at the rat that also looked at Shenzi. Then the chase continued.

Shenzi finally reached the place where Truffle would be after her hunt. She wanted for a few seconds as she saw Truffle with a huge wildebeest in her possession. She was dragging it with all of her might.

"Do you need help Truffle?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah, help me pull this meal back into the skull." Truffle grunted as she pulled harder.

Shenzi helped out and they both got the huge dead animal near the huge elephant skull. All of the hyenas walked out of it to eat.

Trina was looking in the distance and noticed that the pride lands were becoming a waste from a distance. There was a lot of grass near the graveyard, but it will soon die as well and no more prey will be available to them.

"The pride lands look odd from that view." Trina pointed out to Jade.

"It does, they should have lots of grass." Jade looked at what she was seeing. The big pointy rock was gray with sadness. A flash of lightning appeared above them.'

"A storm must be coming in! Need to stay in the skull and eat the kill Truffle got for us." Jade warned her. Trina followed Jade into the skull and they began to fest on the huge animal.

 _"As long as I keep my promise to fight! I will help this clan!"_ Trina thought as she was eating. They meat tasted good as she licked her lips.

"Is it good?" Jade asked her.

"Yes! It is good!" Trina nodded and continued to eat.

Shenzi and Banzai were now with their pups. They were sleeping next to Shenzi's belly. Shenzi curled around to keep them warm and safe. Banzai finally fell asleep next to her.

They were going to raise the pups in a empty land. But they would soon go back to Kenya and restart their lives there...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Looks like Trina has joined the righ side as Truffle doesn't trust her. Shenzi and Banzai had two pups, Razor and Shirabi! They will alsp grow up and learn how to live like a proper hyena.**


	7. Meeting With Scar

**Chapter 7 is finally here! Sorry for the long wait!**

The next day, Terk woke up and streched. He limped slowly out of the elephant skull and looked left and right. Everyone else was asleep. The white hyena emerged from the grave yard and wandered into the pridelands to find food to eat. Most of the grass was getting dry and the place was soon going to be a wasteland.

He crouched down when he saw a lion walking slowly near his location. Terk perked his ears up and slowly backed away, knowing that lions are a huge threat.

"Who is hiding here?" It was a lionesse's voice. She was sniffing the area as she smelled the scent of Terk.

Terk gasped.

"Uuhh... I'm just one of the hunting patrols..." Terk quickly dashed back to the grave yard. He was hungry and he wanted to hunt without being caught. Finally he noticed Banzai walking up to him.

"Yo Terk! How's it going?" Banzai greeted him.

"It's going good. I think our days of hunting here is over..." Terk pointed to the pride lands. It was dying out.

"Wow, I guess Scar really did it. He took over." Banzai sighed.

"Scar? Remind me again... Who is Scar?" Terk forgot.

"Scar is an evil lion that kicked me and Shenzi out of the group for falling in love." Banzai sighed, the memory stung him like a thousand wasps.

"Ah I see. Well don't worry, in a few months, we will be fine. Maybe the place will change." Terk replied.

"I hope you are right, Terk." Banzai smiled at him.

"Trust me..." Terk whispered and went back into the elephant skull. Banzai looked at the half wasted pride lands. He knew that Terk wanted to believe the pride lands will have better meals, but he knew Scar would waste the lands.

* * *

6 months later...

Shenzi, Banzai, Razor and Shirabi were walking in the terrible looking pride lands. They were searching for food as they tried to survive.

"Mom, what are we going to eat?" Razor asked, he was getting hungry.

"We will eat what we can find. But we have to keep a low profile. Just because Scar is here, doesn't mean we get to snag things." Shenzi replied.

"Okay!" Razor jumped and ran ahead. Banzai caught up with him and stayed by his side. The pups were young enough to run around, but they had to keep close. Mean while, Grand, Shredder, Terk and Trina were hunting near pride rock. They wanted to find extra food as well.

"Hey Terk, look near pride rock, you know, under those rocks." Grand pointed to the rocks. No lions were near that area. Terk limped to the area and looked around.

"I don't see any thing!" Terk exclimed as a loud roar splitted through the air. Terk turned around to see the adult Simba.

"Oh no!" Grand gasped. But Simba didn't see Terk as he was going to confront another lion.

"What's going on?" Shredder asked.

"And what are you hyeans doing here?" It was Scar's hyenas, they were closing in on Grand, Shredder, and Terk.

"Leave them alone!" Trina called to the group of gray hyenas.

"Oh and what do we have here?" One of the hyenas laughed at the female hyena.

"You know, I can fight you!" Trina growled.

"Ha! White hyenas are weak!" An old male hyena laughed in the group. They all laughed with them as they were about to make their move. Grand leaped in the air and pinned down a gray hyena. From above a lot more gray hyenas were protecting Scar.

From above...

Lightning split through the air and hit the ground, causing a fire and Simba was about to be thrown from pride rock until Scar admits that he killed Mufasa. Simba gets upset and lands on Scar.

"Tell them the truth!" Simba growled.

"The truth is that I um... Hmm... *Choke!* Alright! Eeh! Alright! I did it..." Scar admitted his truth to Simba.

"So they can hear you..." Simba growled again as more of the hyenas closed in to attack him.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar yelled out to everyone. All of the hyenas jumped on Simba and attacked him while Scar made his get away. From below, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed watched the battle. The pups were scared.

"Mom, can we go home?" Shirabi asked.

"Yeah, I feel hot..." Razor backed away a few inches.

"Yes, but first, I gotta do something!" Shenzi growled.

"Shenzi wait!" Banzai was about to go after her as Ed ran up and saw the pups.

"Ed, take care of the pups, take them back to the grave yard!" Banzai called over his shoulder.

Ed nodded and took the pups back to the grave yard, mean while Trina was fighting all of the gray hyenas from below pride rock. Grand and Shredder were helping. Terk was running from a huge gray hyena, it was fat as he tried to roll on him.

"Guys! I don't know what's going on!" Terk was panting. He limped and tripped over a rock. The fat hyena was about to pounce on him as Grand came in to save him, he swiped at the hyena's eye and injured it.

"Ahhhhhh!" The fat hyena barked and ran away. Trina finally knocked out two hyenas and Shredder stood his ground. When all of the hyenas were gone from below, they looked up at pride rock and saw Shenzi and Banzai up there.

"Hey! What are they doing!?" Grand exclimed.

"We must get them out of there!" Shredder hurried. Terk and Trina were behind. And soon, Jade appeared. He was trying to find Shenzi as Truffle wanted to know where they went. It was a long time since they were at the grave yard that day.

"Jade?" Grand looked back.

"Yeah, I can't miss this fight." Jade grinned.

"Don't get hurt, okay?" Trina looked at him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jade sighed.

They rushed into the battle with the gray hyenas. Scar looked back, hoping that Simba didn't see him. Simba was too busy battling with a huge gray hyena. Throwing it off of him. But it wasn't over because Shenzi saw him and she chased him down. Not knowing it was Shenzi, Scar leaped through the flames and discovered that he could not escape. The edge of pride rock was his end.

Shenzi leaped through the flames. Banzai came by her side.

"Wait... Shenzi? Banzai?" Scar began to laugh.

"If I knew better, I say that you are ruining the lands. We are trying to find food and look what you have done." Shenzi growled.

"Listen Shenzi, if you are wanting to join us again, then you can forget it!" Scar roared.

"Shenzi, why don't we go back to Kenya..." Banzai whispered but Scar interruped him.

"You are not going anywhere! I'm going to kill you both right here!" Scar growled.

"No! We are not going down!" Shenzi perpared herself.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" A voice barked.

It was Grand! And the other white hyenas were with him.

"You better not hurt them!" Jade growled.

"Oh and who are they?" Scar questioned them. He looked at Terk the most.

"We are the new group that helped Shenzi and Banzai and you are not a nice lion!" Terk shouted at him. Scar looked at him and then he rolled his eyes. Annoyed at the fact that Shenzi and Banzai found a new pack to take him down.

"Listen, I'm here to kill them, not sit here and chat." Scar slyly added.

Finally Jade leaped on Scar from behind and slashed his back. Scar roared and tried to get the white hyena off of him. Grand slashed Scar's other eye while Trina and Terk went for his underbelly. Shredder attacked Scar's sides and slashed him up. Banzai and Shenzi watched, looking for a why to help out. Finally, Scar panted as the hyenas leaped off of him.

"You better leave this place!" Jade growled.

"Sure... I will leave..." Scar's anger turned into insanity. He couldn't let his rule end this way. He couldn't let Shenzi or Banzai mess up his plans again like the first time. He turned away and kicked some burning parts into Jade's face.

"Ah! Ow!" Jade barked. Scar was about to slash Jade's throat out, but Terk saw this and ran over to the quickly and took the hit instead.

"Oh no! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRK!" Jade screamed.

Grand and Shredder gasped. Trina saw this and covered her face.

"Terk!" Banzai called his name.

Terk landed on the ground, lifeless.

"Oh my god! Terk!" Shenzi ran over to him and licked his muzzle. Terk's eyes were open as he coughed up blood.

"No no... I saved you all..." Terk whispered.

"Terk, please don't leave us..." Trina was starting to cry.

"I need you..." Grand sighed.

"No you all don't..." Terk smiled and looked at Shenzi and Banzai weakly.

"Shenzi... Banzai... If Ed has your pups safe, keep them safe..." Terk spoke. His voice was giving out.

"Aw... Did I kill him?" Scar teased them.

"YOU BASTARD!" Banzai ran over to Scar and pushed him near the cliff. Scar fell off balance and fell down from pride rock. A lot of hungry hyenas from below ate his coapse as Scar was no longer alive.

The rain was pouring down as all of the gray hyenas left, to find a new home. Shenzi, Banzai, Grand, Shredder, Jade and Trina looked down at Terk's body.

"Oh Terk..." Trina saw that Terk was dead. The comedy hyena was gone from their group now.

"Come on, we have pups to get back to." Shenzi looked back at the group.

Banzai looked down at the ground as he walked. He would hate to tell Truffle the news. She might think Trina was behind it. But it was all Scar.

"At least Scar is gone..." Grand was trying to cheer everyone up, but it was no use. He just sighed and walked on. They finally reached the grave yard and saw Truffle outside of he elephant skull, she was playing with the pups.

"Truffle, we got some bad news..." Jade interruped her play time with the young ones.

"Terk is dead..." Trina sighed.

"WHAT!?" Truffle was surprised.

"Terk protected us from Scar." Shenzi cut in.

"No... It's not true..." Truffle was sad now. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"It is true..." Banzai replied.

"We need to get out of here." Truffle quickly got out some meat and placed it down next to everyone.

"Mom! You are here!" Shirabi and Razor ran up to her.

"Yes my pups. I'm home..." Shenzi nuzzled them.

"We are going back to Kenya so be ready to go." Truffle growled.

Everyone was sad that night. Terk was lost, he was gone from the world. They all wondered what the young silly hyena was doing. They all looked up into the starry night sky and saw him up there. He was looking down on them.

"I need to protect my pups..." Shenzi sighed before going to sleep.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but we had to move to Scar! But now that he's dead, Shenzi and Banzai could either live near the pride lands or return to Kenya with Truffle and the others. And Terk risked his life to save Jade and the others. He will be watching over our heroes! Chapter 8 will be coming soon! ^w^**


End file.
